Emotion
by Van Jaeger Kirkland
Summary: Una pequeña historia narrada por Saruhiko, donde explica su "pequeña" obsesión y sentimientos a Misaki. SaruMi Drabble/Viñeta.


Desde hace un par de años, he sido amigo de Misaki, cuando recién íbamos en secundaria hacíamos todo juntos: los deportes, comer las mismas cosas (menos en los postres), las tareas, juegos, etc. Siempre Misaki y yo estábamos juntos, más al enterarnos de la muerte de nuestros padres, juramos protegernos el uno al otro, hasta que.. bueno, como siempre, en una amistad perfecta, aparece quien la destroza.

-Tsk, odio esto ¿No había de otro sabor? -lanzó la botella de soda al aire-

-Hmp.. -atrapó la botella-...-bebió un poco del líquido, la lanzó de regreso solo que derritiendola-

-Ah.. ¿Viste eso,Saru? -asombrado al ver aquella acción-

-Hey chicos ¿No vienen con nosotros? -dijo un tipo rubio de lentes de sol-

Allí fue donde ese pelirojo y su grupo me quitaron lo más importante de mi vida, Misaki.

¿Hoy? Es normal, ese recuerdo viene y va cada rato de soledad "Misaki...Misak" maldito sea ese rey rojo "Algún día te robaré, serás MIO una vez más, solo MIO" ¿obseción? No, por alguna razón desde que eramos inseparables, tuve un sentimiento inesperado por él "Misaki..." mi mente sóo lo ocupa él, siempre lo ha hecho.

-Oye , Saru ¿Qué odias?

-Muchas cosas, superiores molestos, sempai quisquilloso, subordinados incompetentes, trabajo de oficina aburrido, horas extra sin sentido, beber con compañeros de trabajo, PDA inservible, estar obligado a demostrar una habilidad en la fiesta de fin de año, las verduras, los brotes de bambú que se mezclan con cerdo, anteojos con marcos pesados...

-Asd.. hai hai ¿Y Algo que te guste?

-Misaki...

-¿Q-Qué?

-Tú...

-¿Hm?...

-No, nada.

Así es , ese sentimiento...no, no es gustar..es amar. Pero aunque tengo ese sentimiento fuerte, no creo sea correspondido, siempre me llama traidor. Apesar de eso, yo le sigo "espiando"..no, tampoco es acoso, digamos que soy.. posesivo~ por eso sé todo de el.

-Oh, Misaki~, parece que no has crecido~

-¿Y eso qué? Somos de la misma edad pero..¡Yo soy mayor!

-167...

-¿Qué?

-Eso mides..167

-¿De que estupidez hablas? Lo dices como si supieras todo de mi.

-Sí se todo.. Yata Misaki, 19 años, estatura 167 cm.. aunque para ser precisos es 166.9 cm, signo Cáncer, nacimiento..20 de Julio, tipo de sangre B~

Él es mío, por eso debo saber TODO sobre él, protegerlo, cuidarlo, alejarlo de todos, que sólo me mire a mí...y no a ese rojo.

-¡Mikoto-san es genial! ¿Viste ese día como nos salvó? Gott.. fue.. ¡Fantástico!

-Sí,Sí..lo fue

-Estoy decidido, entraré a Homra ¡Seré igual de fuerte que Mikoto-san! ¡Seré su mano derecha!

Desde que lo conoció, no paraba de hablar de él "Mikoto-san esto...Mikoto el otro..¡¿Qué demonios le ve a él y a mi no?!" Otra buena razón por la que odio a Homra.. aparte claro de que todos lo tocan..están muy cerca de él.

-Misaki... ¡Debes ser mío!

Talvés tenga una pequeña enfermedad dee locura, peor es por él, sí, estoy loco de amor.

-Tus ojos avellana con miel, ese cabello rebelde alborotado, la sonrisa agradable, esas mejillas rojas, tu débil cuerpo tan suave, esa risa tuya tan llamativa, pero lo que mas amo es tu voz, tan suave al hablar, escandalosa y chillona al gritar... eres, perfecto, todo tú,Misaki.

Puede que sea un loco, enfermo , acosador, celoso frío, sarcástico,posesivo...pero lo soy por tí, para protegerte, para.. demostrarte mi amor. "Estoy tan enfermo de amor...Misaki...Misaki..te tendré, solo entonces me mirarás a mi, Misaki". No importa lo que tenga que hacer, mi amor es tan fuerte que podría dejarte cumplir ese deseo tan grande que tienes, el poder tomar venganza de Homra...matándome.

-Tsk.. con que este es el fin.. pronto moriré, pero ¿Sabes? me alegra saber que.. moriré en tus manos, escuchando por última vez tu voz~

-Idiota...No digas ... eso...

-Mátame, Misaki... Hazlo~

-¡No!

"¿Por qué lloras? Antes decías que me odiabas y querías matarme, ahora que tienes la oportunidad ¿Por que no puedes?"

-Misaki..

-No puedo...yo.. No se que haría sin tí..

Misaki, Misaki.. te contradices, eres tan molesto pero lindo, de buen corazón, usualmente odio ese tipo de personas, por que dejan una marca profunda, difícil de borrar, pero la única persona que apruebo para que sea así conmigo, eres tú y por favor, déjame dejar una huella imborrable también en lo más profundo de tu corazón.

-¿Por qué no me mataste aquel día?

-Por que ... eres..

-¿Por que soy?...

-Por que eres mío, me importas mucho... sin tí yo..

-Misaki...

¿Qué es ese sentimiento? ¿Felicidad? ¿Cómo es que reí sin mi insana mente activa? ¿Acaso mi felicidad eres tú? Sí, por supuesto que sí,. soy un enfermo con problemas de obsesión contigo, pero.. casualmente tu eres el único que puede ayudar a recuperarme, el que me puede hacer sonreír sin problemas.

-Saru.. perdona...yo.. te amo..

Esas palabras viniendo de ese sonido tan agradable y confortable como lo es tu voz..me..hace feliz.. me tranquiliza, me hipnotiza.. me hace pensar en que eres sólo mío, en que al final , aunque hayamos pasado cosas desagradables, podamos ser felices tú y yo, prometo cuidarte, protegerte.. si tu te quedas a mi lado siempre.

-Misaki...

-Saru..

**~Ich liebe Dich~**

* * *

ºGlosario.

_Gott (alemán)- Dios._

_Ich liebe dich (alemán) - Te amo ._

Guten Tag!

Asd... SaruMisa is so awesome~ -w- yeah

Espero les haya gustado este mini fic, de k project.

Quejas, dudas, sugerencias , pedidos, alagos a mi persona, dejenme un review o MP respectivo, yo contesto :3

P.D: perdonen mis faltas ortográficas -w-u

T-chao~


End file.
